We propose to explore the chemistry of a new class of heteromultimacrocycles which possess subheterocyclic rings linked by heteroatomic bridges. Initial synthetic aspects are designed to ascertain the generality of our new procedure to the construction of multifunctional macrocyles, many of which are (poly)isosteric with known anesthetics. The chemistry of these specifically designed heteromacrocycles should provide insight into ligand potential of these macrocycles in selective metal ion coordination; binding site properties as a factor in the action of electron transfer, in vivo and in vitro redox reactions, and semiconduction; and the unique relationship of these macrocycles to known biological pyridine-linked dehydrogenase NAD. Pyridine-containing heteromultimacrocyclic complexes will be designed to be biochemical mimics. The prochiral center of these dihydropyridine complexes will be evaluated as a possible catalytic, asymmetric, regenerative, chiral hydride source. Utilization of mono-, di-, and trimeric ligands will permit incorporation of diversified multivalent metal ions, in order to judiciously select the proper metal ion for the desired reduction. Directive metallation within these macrocycles will afford a new source of stabilized organometallic complexes; inclusion of gold will generate a new source of arthritic drugs. Major emphasis will be placed on specific construction and total product analysis of these macrocycles. Reduction of the aromatic subunits will be conducted via chemical and/or electrochemical procedures. Pharmaceutical laborotories will be ascertained by testing agencies (preliminary studies in progress).